


An Invitation

by Kalajorn



Series: Pines Family Bonding [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalajorn/pseuds/Kalajorn
Summary: Wendy is feeling uncertain about what she should do when high school ends, so Stan makes her an offer.





	An Invitation

Stan wandered through the Mystery Shack. For once he was just taking in the sights. He and Stanford had just gotten back and were taking a couple month break before they went out to sea again. Ford was trying to get a marine science research grant. Stan smirked.  _The nerd._

The Shack had sure changed a lot under Soos’ management. It felt more right to him somehow. It was no longer a front to his secret portal endeavors and it showed. It felt more wholesome and lighthearted now. More Soos. Stan had always known the kid would do well. He had a heart of gold that one. From the sounds of it Soos’ girlfriend was making up for the man’s lack of business sense. He poked thoughtfully at a display wondering if he would be getting any grand kids soon.

“Arg!!” A frustrated sound rang across the empty building.

Curious, Stan wandered into the gift shop.

Wendy was sitting behind the cash register, a couple dozen pamphlets spread out in front of her. Her head was down in her hands and her red hair was sticking out in every direction as if she had been pulling it.

“Kid?”

Her head jerked up. As her startled stare met his, Stan noticed she had bags under her eyes.

“Mr. Pines!” She said.

She rapidly scooped all the pamphlets together. She shoved them under the cash register and then leaned back adopting a bored expression. Stan felt a wave of sympathy. His eye was drawn by some movement at his feet. He looked down and saw that one of the pamphlets had escaped her.

“W.A University? Ya looking at colleges?”

“I was just curious… They were handing them out at school and…” Wendy began defensively.

Stan made himself comfortable against the wall, listening but not actually looking at her.

“I don’t know,” She continued, getting up from behind the cash register and pacing around the shop in a way that reminded him of his brother.

“I’m not even sure I want to go to college, but I don’t really want to settle down here either. I mean I like logging and all, but I want to try something else. I want to see the world a little. I want…”

“To get out of this small town for a bit?” Stan finished.

“Yeah,” Wendy said slowly.

She was staring at him now, but Stan feigned interest in his fingernails.

“How did you know?”

“I was a small town teenager too once,” He commented in what he hoped was a casual voice.

“So what did you do?”

Stan grimaced at the question. Fortunately Wendy seemed to remember before he could say anything.

“Oh right sorry,” She said awkwardly.

There was a long moment of silence between them. A scratching came from the roof that indicated the squirrels were in the attic again and a bang from outside as the gnomes or perhaps one of those weird pretty blond boys got into the trash again.

Stan cleared his throat awkwardly.

“You know, Ford and me aren’t quite as spry as we used to be. Why just the other day we were trying to fight off an angry kraken and I almost threw out my back. I was telling Ford we should hire on some young whippersnappers to help out with the boat stuff. Especially since he was wanting to get a bigger boat.”

Stan picked up a Mr. Mystery bobble head. He absently noted that it was better quality than the ones he had sold.

“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in helping out a couple of old fuds while you figure out what you want out of life. It wouldn’t be great pay and you’d have to put up with Ford’s lame sense of humor and sleep in a hammock, but…”

Stan was cut off by something slamming into him.

“Thanks Mr. Pines,” Wendy whispered.

“Any time kid,” Stan said, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

 


End file.
